More Than A Weapon
by Jakku48
Summary: Spidey and Silver Sable team up to battle Hobgoblin and she shows signs she's not as bad as she appears to be (Now a multi-chapter story).
1. More Than A Weapon Part 1

**Hello again! Just finished re watching the awesome Spectacular Spider-Man show again, and I had this idea based off story lines we would have seen in season 3 that involves the Hobgoblin and Silver Sable turning good.**

**In this one shot, Spidey and Sable team up to battle Hobgoblin and she shows signs of reforming. And I love villain ****redemptions, which is another reason why I wrote this.**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Everything's just _great_." Peter said to himself disappointed and upset while out on patrol as Spider-Man in the city. Two weeks ago he finally beat the Green Goblin, but it turned out Norman Osborn was the face behind the mask. Didn't matter now since he blew up in his own pumpkin bomb water tower, but he couldn't help but feel guilt leaving Harry without a father even though he would never get Gwen now.

But now he had to try to put that behind him and _move on_. His powers were a _gift_ and he wasn't going to let them go to waste moping around on things not working out the way he wanted when there were lives to _save _and villains to _stop_. In fact, he saw a horrifying sight from a distance.

"It can't _be_!" Peter exclaimed as he saw a goblin looking figure on a glider as he got closer.

"Oh you must be **Spider-Man**!" The goblin looking figure shouted out in similar, but also different voice from that compared to the Green Goblin. In fact, this goblin's mask was a lighter green and he wore an orange cloak as well making him for sure not the Green Goblin (unless Norman is alive or Harry is under the mask for real this time.).

"You're not Gobby, are you?" Peter sarcastically asked while disguising his panic.

"Oh not the one you know! The **Hobgoblin **is very different from his Green Goblin cousin!" The Hobgoblin explained to a somewhat relieved, but equally horrified Peter at the thought of another goblin figuring plaguing New York.

"But you'll go down like just like him!" Peter screamed out as he shot webs at the Hobgoblin.

The Hobgoblin threw pumpkin bombs and knives at Peter which he blocked and swung in different directions to avoid his attacks. The fighting style of Hobgoblin was different than Gobby's, so that was another sign it wasn't Norman.

After another minute of fighting, Hobgoblin flew away and Peter chased after him through the city until Hobgoblin managed to knock Peter down on the ground on a building.

"Time for Spider-Man to cancel!" The Hobgoblin mockingly told Peter as he was about to try and kill him.

"Not so fast!" A woman with long silver hair screamed out as she shot the Hobgoblin with her gun, saving Peter's life.

Peter recognized her from last month when he briefly teamed up with Rhino to stop her and Hammerhead from getting the Rhino army specs.

"Oh another _friend _of the Spider-Man!" The Hobgoblin screamed out laughing sinisterly.

"I don't think she's one of my mine, but I'm glad she showed up when she did." Peter said glad and surprised she saved his life since he assumes her father was Silvermane that he put away a couple of weeks ago.

"Don't get friendly, Spider-Man. I still haven't forgiven you for putting daddy away, but this guy is much _worse_." Silver Sable said looking at the Hobgoblin in disgust.

"Oh do I know you or something?" The Hobgoblin asked confused.

"You can drop the act, _Kingsley_." Silver Sable said as Peter remembered that guy as well from that fight with her last month. Doesn't he own a perfume factory or something?

"Oh Hobgoblin wishes you would just shut up!" The Hobgoblin said in frustration over her guessing his identity. "Enough talk! The age of new a goblin is upon us! I can't have you ruining my plans! Time for you both to _die_!" The Hobgoblin screamed out while throwing pumpkin bombs at Peter and Sable.

Sable shot Hobgobin repeatedly with her gun while Peter shot several webs at him trying to make him lose focus.

"Bah! Hobgoblin will return to finish you pests!" The Hobgoblin mockingly told Peter and Sable as he flew away into the darkness of the night.

"Wow! Thanks for coming in when you did." Peter said to Sable as she was preparing to leave on her helicopter.

"Like I said, don't be getting friendly. I only helped because Kingsley is an enemy and traitor to my father's empire." Silver Sable said to Peter who could tell there was another reason despite what she said and how she acted.

"If you say so." Peter said as he was preparing to leave as well before Sable said something else to him.

"And maybe I want to be more than just a _weapon _than what he made to be." Silver Sable said with obvious hurt in her eyes remembering how her mother died when she very young and how her father cared more for the "business" than actually being a real father to her.

"Well, I think you are on your way already. Hopefully we can meet again on similar terms? It would be nice to have some help every now and then." Peter said glad to hear another one of his villains wasn't all that bad. Just like Marko and maybe Black Cat (if she would speak to him again that is). Plus it would be nice to have reliable help too since things unfortunately didn't work out well with Jonah's son.

"Hmmm. Maybe with Kingsley we can take him down _together_ since he's an enemy of mine, but we'll see." Silver Sable said feeling deep down she could have a new purpose if she tried the _hero_ thing for a while. Still it was a lot to think about, but being recognized for a change would be nice since her father's barely thanked her for keeping his empire intact while he was in prison.

"Sounds good! Goblin people are a pain, _believe me_." Peter said hoping Sable meant what she said.

After that they parted ways, but Peter was hopeful things would work out, since there was another Goblin on the loose, and at least he knew the identity of this one. All he to do now was to prove it and have The Bugle run the scoop. And try to stop Jameson from _actually _praising this Kingsley guy if he found out he was an enemy of Spider-Man.

But as they say, all in a day's work for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! Would be so great if Disney could make a deal with Sony so we could get season 3 already.**


	2. More Than A Weapon Part 2

**Hello again! Decided to turn this into a multi-chapter story since Silver Sable is awesome and it would have been so cool to see her redemption play out on screen. Sigh. Lol**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Silvermane set down in his prison cell thinking about his two recent defeats against "Spider-Man". If only Sable had taken care of him then he would have retained his place of power in New York. Oh well, she was weak like her mother, anyway. Catherine never understood him and his work, and one day she decided to try and expose him before he had her "taken" care off. Of course, he told Sable a rival gang killed her to help fuel her rage and mold her into the perfect weapon….or so he thought. But now, he just needed to focus on getting out of this prison.

"How you doing, Silvermane?" Asked Montana to his cellmate.

"Miserable. I bet everything on Sable and she did nothing right. Just like her mother." Silvermane answered sighing and tired of Sable's failures.

"You talking about the _bug_?" Montana asked in disgust.

"Ah, yes. Spider-Man should have already been dead if Sable was able to do what I made her into!" Silvermane exclaimed annoyed.

"Well, you might be able to deal with the _bug _yourself soon. _All of us will_." Montana said to a confused Silvermane.

"What do you mean?" Silvermane asked curiously.

"Well, that's just say oh "Mr. Beck" told me our liberator in _green_ is coming soon to get us all out. The bug won't know what _hit_ him." Montana answered with an evil smirk.

"And a "certain" failure as well." Silvermane said sinisterly.

* * *

"I swear it seems like everyone I know has a bad dad." Peter said to himself while swinging around the city. "First I learn Black Cat is the way she is because of her dad being a burglar himself. And Uncle's Ben killer." Peter said with close to hate in his voice. "Then Harry's dad is the Green Goblin, who by the way _framed_ his own son." Peter said with disgust, almost wondering if Norman was still alive. Especially with this "Hobgoblin" guy on the loose. "And now Silver Sable is now no doubt the way she is because of her jerk dad. At least maybe not anymore." Peter said remembering how she saved his life from Hobgoblin. He still needed to get some solid proof to present to the Bugle so they could print it in their newspapers. "I wonder about Marko's dad too…." Peter started to say before he saw a crime in progress at a bank down below.

"Kneel before your doom!" Mysterio exclaimed to the bank customers as he conjured up illusions to frighten them into submission.

"Or you will become the hunted!" Kraven threaten out to them.

"Well, what do you know? The two substitutes for the Six are here!" Peter mockingly told them, hoping it was just them and not the rest of the Six.

"Ah, Spider-Man! Still as troublesome as ever!" Mysterio shouted out while using illusions to confuse him.

"Get him distracted so I can finish him!" Kraven screamed out as he charged at Peter.

"Here we go again." Peter said sighing.

Peter sweep kicked Kraven on the ground before Kraven got back up and threw Peter over at Mysterio who used illusions to distort him.

"Sure wish I had some help." Peter said trying to break free from Mysterio's illusions and dodge Kraven's attacks.

"You called?" Silver Sable asked sarcastically as she shot Kraven down and distracted Mysterio long enough for Peter to break free.

"Thanks for showing up again when you did!" Peter exclaimed glad to have her help again.

"Ah, Spider-Man has a new "friend" now!" Mysterio mockingly screamed out.

"Indeed. It would seem he's hunting in packs now. _Good_. When the time comes, _we'll crush them all_." Kraven said with an evil smile.

"And when is that gonna happen?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Oh, soon enough! Though you won't get any answers out of us!" Mysterio threaten to them as he used illusions to distract Peter and Sable while he and Kraven escaped.

"Man, I hate it when he does that! No point in trying to find them now, especially with Mysterio since it's probably just another bot." Peter told Sable who looked shaken up from the illusions. "You okay?" Peter asked concern.

"Oh I'm fine! Just a little distorted, that's all." Sable said to Peter not telling him of the visions of her mother she saw. She can barely her remember now. But she wasn't used to anyone being _concerned_ for her before, so she did appreciate that even if she did her best to hide it.

"Right, well I think we're gonna need some hard evidence if we're gonna take down this Hobgoblin guy. I can tell you from experience these Goblin types never go out easy." Peter said remembering Norman's "death" from a few weeks ago.

"That's why we break in to Kingsley's perfume factory and look there." Sable said as she and Peter walked out of the bank.

"When do you want to do this?" Peter asked knowing this will be very dangerous.

"Three nights from now meet me two blocks from his factory. We'll go in together and see what we can find." Sable said as she prepared to part ways with Peter again for now.

"Sounds good. Just be careful, alright?" Peter asked to an almost shocked Sable of someone actually _caring_ about her.

"You do the same, Spider-Man." Sable said in response with a genuine smile. Maybe the hero life could help her to be a better person like him, after all. Better than being a bad guy where no one looks out for each other.

* * *

"Well, that was a bust!" Kraven screamed out at his and Mysterio's hideout.

"Not necessarily. _He_ was right on _his_ information. Sable was affected by my illusions of her dead mother. The_ boss _wants Spider-Man and all of his friends minds messed with for the coming battle against them when we all _unite_." Mysterio explained to Kraven who nodded in reply.

"So who's next?" Kraven asked ready for their text targets.

"The main two to go after next our Flint Marko and Felicia Hardy better both known as Sandman and Black Cat respectively." Mysterio explained to Kraven who was somewhat confused.

"I thought we fought with Marko against Spider-Man back at Christmas?" Kraven asked remembering that humiliating battle.

"Yes, but he's shown signs of not truly being one of us after that. That's why he and Black Cat must be dealt with. The _boss_' orders." Mysterio explained to Kraven.

"Very well, after all, _four of them_ versus _all of us_? I'd say, let the hunt begin!" Kraven laughed manically while Mysterio did his over the top laugh as usual. He would do one ever harder when Spider-Man and his allies were finally out of the _picture_.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! Any guesses who Mysterio and Kraven are working for?**


	3. More Than A Weapon Part 3

**Hi again! This chapter deals with Spidey and Sable looking for evidence to take Hobgoblin down and run into another troubled person along the way.**

**"they work for Norman or kingpin?" Great guesses! The answer is in the chapter.**

* * *

"Spider-Man took you away, dad. I'll make things, _right_." Harry Osborn said to a portrait of his father, _Norman Osborn_ in the hallway in their building. He had been using the green again and was growing frustrated with Peter always in the way and Gwen not being loyal enough to him. And his mom's continued silence greatly bothered him.

Maybe it was _time _to do something about all of it. Harry decided he was going to_ avenge_ his father and set out to find one of his goblin costumes along with the gear, pumpkins bombs, and glider.

"Let's see how.." Harry started to say as he put on his Goblin mask before finishing the sentence with the mask on in voice similar to his father's, "Spider-Man survives now."

* * *

"Good work, son. You'll help get things ready for my _return_." Said the voice of a man sipping his drink at bar in the Cayman Islands watching footage on his phone of Harry Osborn putting on the Goblin mask.

"Would you like refill, sir?" Asked the barterer to the man as he put his phone away.

"Afraid not." The man said as he got up from the bar and walked back his hotel room.

"A package came in for, _Mr. Romann_." The front desk receptionist said as they handed the package to Mr. Romann.

"Why thank you." Mr. Romann said as he walked to his room and closed and locked the door and opened his package.

"Good. It seems my plan is _working_." Norman Osborn said with an evil smirk looking at the encrypted report from New York from his "associates". In time, the Green Goblin will return and crush Spider-Man and his little friends. They won't know what _hit _them when they see what they're up against.

* * *

"Well, at least Spidey's life isn't _so bad_." Peter said to himself as he was walking out from his school. The awkwardness with Gwen, Harry, and Liz wasn't getting any easier and he was starting to wonder if _Peter Parker_ had any friends left.

"Hey, Tiger! Wait up!" The voice of Mary Jane said from behind Peter as he and her exited the school.

"Oh hey, MJ! Sorry again about Mark." Peter said sadly to Mary Jane.

"It's not your fault." Mary Jane said sadly before remembering she wanted to ask Peter something. "I think we both have been through some hard times lately. Sorry things didn't work out for you either." Mary Jane said sympathetically to Peter.

"It's okay. Gotta move on, you know?" Peter said always feeling like he was losing _someone_.

"Speaking of that, do you want to get some coffee sometime?" Mary Jane asked to a surprised Peter.

"You know, that sounds great! When?" Peter asked hoping it wasn't tonight since he was meeting Silver Sable to sneak into Kingsley's perfume factory for proof that he is the Hobgoblin.

"Tomorrow night at seven. Does that work for you?" Mary Jane asked sarcastically since Peter always has a habit of running off. Really makes her wonder what he's _hiding_.

"Sounds great! See you then!" Peter exclaimed as he and Mary Jane parted ways. Peter though was unaware of Harry watching him from a distance.

* * *

"There you are!" Silver Sable said to Peter as he arrived to their meeting place.

"Yep! I'm here. We ready?" Peter asked to Sable who nodded.

They broke into Kingsley's perfume factory by disabling the security cameras and deactivating the security cameras.

"There's got to be _something_ in here." Sable said annoyed they hadn't found anything yet.

"I think I found something over here!" Peter said as he pried open some containers that had pumpkin bombs in them.

"Great work! This should prove Kingsley's the Hobgoblin." Sable said glad to help take Kingsley down.

"Oh great. It's _you_." Black Cat said with hate in her voice to Spidey as he turned around to face her. She had come here to steal as much as she could, but unfortunately saw Spider-Man on the way out.

"Hey, didn't I see you a few weeks ago on the first night of the auction?" Sable asked remembering seeing her trying to steal the Rhino chips plans.

"Yes, and I see you're working with _him _now!" Black Cat said in near tears looking at Peter.

"Look, Cat, I'm sorry you're in pain, but your dad _hurt _a lot of people."Peter said remembering Uncle Ben, but also referring to her given she's following in his footsteps.

"Doesn't mean he should rot forever!" Black Cat screamed out in pain.

"Listen, I understand admiring your father, trust me, I _do_, but it's not worth it to follow in his footsteps. It got me nowhere." Sable said with regret in her voice.

"She's right, Cat. You could stop this life and become something _more_." Peter said hoping Cat could be reached too.

Before Black Cat could answer, they all heard a sinister voice.

"Yes, yes, YES! How very touching! But the Hobgoblin has no time for your emotions!" Hobgoblin mockingly told them as he threw a pumpkin bomb at them.

They all dodged it and proceeded to attack him.

"We know, it's you, Kingsley. Give it up!" Sable screamed out as she shot Hobgoblin with her gun.

"She's right. Stop it now!" Peter exclaimed as he punched Hobgoblin off his glider before he got back on it.

"Oh you pests are so annoying! I have friends of my own!" Hobgoblin shouted out as Mysterio and Kraven appeared.

"Ah_ this one _is here as planned." Kraven said menacingly to Black Cat.

"Yes! Let my "visions" take care of her!" Mysterio laughingly said as he used his illusions to disorient Black Cat the same way he did Silver Sable a few days ago.

"You guys again?" Peter mockingly said as Mysterio and Kraven rushed to fight them.

"Hey Spidey, I think Mysterio is trying to mess with Black Cat's mind!" Sable said as she shot at Kraven.

"You keep the furry guy busy while I'll sort him out!" Peter screamed out to fight Mysterio with Hobgoblin on his tail.

"Why don't you stop now?" Peter asked angrily to Mysterio trying to fight him and Hobgoblin.

"As you wish. My work is done anyway." Mysterio said as he teleported away followed by Kraven jumping out and fleeing the building.

"Looks like your friends are leaving!" Peter mockingly told Hobgoblin.

"Oh no! All part of the plan!" Hobgoblin shouted as he threw another pumpkin bomb at him before flying away.

Peter quickly dodged it and made his way over to Sable and Cat.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked to Sable who was helping Black Cat up.

"Yes, I'm fine." Black Cat said trying to disguise the pain and hurt her in voice. She saw images of her dead mother she lost at an early age and her father going to jail.

"I'm glad you are." Peter said happy Cat was fine.

"Why?!" Black Cat asked not buying he was _concerned _for her.

"Because he cares about his _friends_." Silver Sable said with a small smile while looking at Peter.

"She's right. I know we might never be friends, but I do _care _about you and clearly you're not as bad as you act like you are. Besides, we need to stick together while all these bad guys are still on the loose." Peter said to Cat who hesitantly nodded. She would work with them for _now_. And _maybe _think about what Sable told her about her worshiping her dad. After all, where had this lifestyle gotten her?

"Fine. I'll see you both soon." Black Cat said as she headed out of the building.  
"Be careful." Sable said to Black Cat who was slowly warming up to working with others that actually _cared_ about her.

"Well, now that we have our evidence, we can bring the police her and put Kingsley away for good." Peter said as he was preparing to leave the building.

"Sounds good, Spider-Man. You go get the cops and I'll keep this area secure." Sable said to Peter who nodded.

"By the way, thanks for helping to reach out to Cat. I think she's another one that's hiding behind something that she's _truly not_, so thanks for your help." Peter said to Sable who once again seemed taken back by his thanks to her.

"We've all made _mistakes_, Spider-Man." Sable said bowing her in regret.

"And we_ learn_ and _grow_ from those mistakes and become _better people _because of it." Peter said remembering failing to save Uncle Ben, but taking inspiration from him to become who he is today.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon." Sable said as she and Peter left the building and parted away while he went to get the police and while she stayed in the area to keep it secure until he got back. This life she was living now felt more fulfilling than anytime working for her father. Spider-Man's inspiring words to her a few minutes ago was more meaningful to her than anything ever Silvermane told her.

* * *

"Ah, just _one more _to go." Norman Osborn said with an evil smile while reading his latest encrypted report. All was going as _planned_.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! And yes, Norman is the puppetmaster (like always).**


	4. More Than A Weapon Part 4

**Hi again! This chapter sees another Spidey villain capable of redemption and Spidey and Sable continue to bond.**

**Hope you all like this one!**

**Cabrera1234: Yes, to all of your questions! **

**Megabluex: Thanks! And they're clearly working well together as a team at least. **

* * *

"Did you hear Kingsley is blaming the evidence we found in his factory last night on some twin brother?!" Peter screamed out frustrated another bad guy will still be on the loose to Silver Sable on a rooftop.

"Right. That doesn't surprise me. We'll just have to keep it up and catch him again in the act. Besides, without his brother around now, who will he blame it on this time?" Sable said optimistically.

"Guess so. You think Cat will be okay?" Peter asked concerned about her despite how tense things were between them.

"Yes, just she needs _time_." Sable said to Peter who agreed.

"You're right. Who knows, maybe she'll come _around_ too just like you?" Peter asked with a smile beneath his mask.

"I hope so. That life isn't worth it. I know better than most." Sable said with regret in her voice.

"But not _anymore_." Peter said to thankful Silver Sable.

"Thank you." Sable said with a small smile.

"Sure! I'll see you soon!" Peter said as he swung away.

"You betcha!" Sable exclaimed feeling better once again from Peter's kind and nice words.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late, MJ!" Peter said coming into the coffee shop to see Mary Jane.

"No worries, Tiger! I know you're "busy" on important stuff." Mary Jane said with a smirk almost like she _knew _his secret.

"Oh that's right! How about I get us some coffee?" Peter asked hoping she didn't know he was Spider-Man.

"Sounds good!" Mary Jane said to Peter.

"Well, well, well. How you been, Pete? I see you moved on to _another one_ now." Harry said mockingly while looking at Mary Jane who in turn gave him a death stare.

"What do you want, Harry?" Peter asked both annoyed and concerned for his old friend.

"What I want?! I want my dad back! I want Gwen to be fully loyal to me!" Harry screamed out in rage to Peter.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Peter said feeling sadness for Harry's situation.

"Sorry?! You always get everything while I get _nothing_!" Harry screamed out in anger. "And _you_, you think things will last between you and Pete?" Harry asked sarcastically to Mary Jane.

"He's twice the man you'll ever be." Mary Jane said looking at Harry with disgust.

"We'll see about that." Harry said looking at Peter with hatred and then leaving the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry about that! You should have never been caught between me and Harry's issues." Peter said apologizing to Mary Jane.

"It's okay, Tiger. He seems to me to be just a massive jerk." Mary Jane said with a smirk.

"Right, you still want coffee?" Peter asked hoping to get things back on track with her now.

"You know it!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

* * *

"Yes, sir. The experiments are proceeding as scheduled." Miles Warren said concluding his phone call with his mysterious boss.

"Are we doing this or not?!" Morris Bench asked while hooked up to a machine in Miles' lab. He needed lots of money and agreed to be a part of Mr. Warren's experiments in exchange for a hefty sum of money.

"Yes, here we go." Miles said as he activated the machine.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't too bad!" Peter said patrolling the city after getting coffee with Mary Jane. "Besides Harry's outburst, of course." Peter said still feeling pity for Harry. "Wait, is that _water_ in the middle of the road down there?" Peter asked confused at the sight of this large puddle of water he saw from a distance. "Now what is this?" Peter asked while walking through the water puddle.

"Me!" Said the Morris as he transformed into a humanoid figure and punched Peter across the street.

"What are you?!" Peter asked freaking out about this water man.

"Call me, _Hyrdo-Man_!" Hydro-Man said as he ran over to fight Peter.

"Hey, Spidey already has an element figure he fights, and that's _me_!" Flint said as he came and punched Hyrdo-Man.

"Marko?!" Peter asked shocked since he thought Marko died saving those people from that oil tanker.

"Yep, it's me, Spidey." Flint said helping Peter up.

"Wow, and you're not trying to fight me?" Peter asked also surprised Flint was trying to attack like always.

"Not right now." Flint said sarcastically. "But seriously, after those people almost died because of me on that oil tanker, it…it made me realize I had gone _too far_. Like I didn't even become a criminal in the first place to just to steal, it was actually because…." Flint started to tell Peter something before Hyrdo-Man regained his humanoid form.

"He's here!" Hyrdo-Man screamed out to his allies in the shadows.

"Right on time." Mysterio said coming out of an alley way with Kraven.

"Oh great…." Peter said annoyed Mysterio and Kraven always showed up at times like this when he was learning not all of his enemies were all that _bad_.

"This is almost too easy." Kraven said with an evil smile.

"Indeed!" Mysterio said he used illusions to distort Marko while Peter fought Hydro-Man and Kraven.

"I got both your _backs_." Sable said coming in and blasting all three of them.

"Great timing, Sable!" Peter said as he rushed over started fighting Kraven.

"Happy to help, but who is this water guy?" Sable asked sarcastically which enraged Hyrdo-Man.

"Just some punk." Flint said as he came over and started attacking Hydro-Man.

"Enough! The work is done! Let's go!" Mysterio ordered out as he teleported away, Kraven jumped away, and Hydro-Man disappeared into the sewers.

"Thanks for the help, Sable." Peter said to Sable still getting used to working with others that actually _cared _about her.

"Of course, but is he okay?" Sable asked while looking at Flint who was all silent at the moment after Mysterio's illusions showed him his sick daughter Penny and how he promised himself he would steal enough money for her treatments.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't know Spidey had friends now?" Flint asked with a smirk.

"Learn something _new _every day. Just like with _you_." Peter said to Flint who gave a small smile.

"He's right. I can tell you're not the same as you were, just _like me_." Sable sympathetically said to Flint who was thinking.

"Maybe. What are you guys up to anyway?" Flint asked curious about what was going on.

"Trying to stop another Goblin guy on the loose. We could use some help." Peter said to Flint who would normally laugh at something like this, but he was thinking about their offer.

"Yeah, I might. I am trying to turn over a new leaf, so I'll see you guys soon." Flint said as he turned to sand and flew away.

"Wow, at this rate, I might be able to reform even Tombstone." Peter said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Sable said with a small laugh. He's another one she hopes to take down as well.

"Eh, maybe not. But at least you came around. And Cat and Marko are on their way too. Things are looking up." Peter said hopeful Cat and Marko will be able to fully switch sides like Sable did.

"We'll help them the same way you've _helped me_." Sable said very glad Peter has helped her see a better path to follow.

"And the way you've helped me! The more people helping me keep everyone safe, the better!" Peter said liking more and more of his villains switching sides.

"It is much more fulfilling than what I was doing, after all." Sable said while staring at the ground still feeling guilt about all the people she hurt while being her father's weapon.

Peter saw she was feeling down and walked over and placed his on her right shoulder and said, "Look, no one is perfect. I'm clearly not and have made my own share of _mistakes_. But like a wise man I once knew taught me said; with _great power_ comes _great responsibility_."

Sable felt a little better after hearing that and that sounded like something she should have heard years ago.

"Anyways, gotta go for now! See you soon!" Peter said as he was preparing to leave.

"See you! And _thank you_." Sable said a little teary eyed while Peter nodded in reply.

* * *

"And so the_ last one's _mind has been affected. Good. Soon I'll be back to take care of Spider-Man and his little friends." Norman Osborn said with an evil smile while reading his latest encrypted report from his "associates" in New York.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! **


	5. More Than A Weapon Part 5

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I got busy and couldn't think of any other plots for this for a while, but I got some recent inspiration and ideas, and thus, this chapter was written.**

**It's about the latest villain Spidey has to fight and the continuing new friendship between him and Silver Sable and her redemption.**

**Hope you all like it! **

* * *

"So is this going to work or not?!" J. Jonah Jameson asked to Miles Warren at his lab about Macdonald Gargan hooked up to a machine and green suit with a tale. Jonah had hired Gargan to spy on Parker to see how he gets so many amazing photos of the webslinger with little success so far. So Jonah decided to take the next step and hire Gargan to embarrass Spider-Man in a fight, and to do that, he needed his own set of powers. Fortunately, Jonah and Miles were old friends and he agreed to submit Gargan to his latest experiment with no fee.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Gargan asked, unsure if this was this the right thing to do.

"Don't worry, Gargan. You're _fine_." Miles said as he began to activate the machine.

"And you'll be taking down the webhead in no time!" Jonah exclaimed with glee.

After a few minutes of pain, the procedure was done, and Gargan was fused with the green suit.

"Where is Spider-Man?!" Scorpion screamed out, ready to bring down Spider-Man.

* * *

"Wow, life sure has been crazy lately. I mean, Harry hates me and I lost Gwen, but I do have many of my former villains now on my side, and MJ rocks. So not a total bummer." Peter said to himself while patrolling the city as Spider-Man. Things were looking up, though that was lame of Jonah to hire that private investigator to follow him around to see how he gets pictures of himself.

Oh well, that's Jonah in a nutshell. Better start heading back home for the night. Aunt May might be getting worried, but he does have at least one more hour, so he might grab a bite to eat and relax for a few minutes.

Peter landed to the ground and changed back into his normal clothes and went to a fast food place for dinner. While he was eating his Spidey sense went off and saw a man in a green suit with a tail causing mayhem outside.

"Great." Peter said, sighing. He got up from his table and changed back into his costume to confront the latest new baddie.

"Where are you?! You wall crawling freak!" Scorpion screamed out while slashing his tale near the people on the street.

"Hey now! That's not fair! At least I'm not the guy dressed like a scorpion!" Peter mockingly exclaimed which enraged Scorpion. In fact, that voice seemed_ familiar_ for some reason.

"There you are you annoying insect!" Scorpion screamed out as he moved his tail to try and kill Peter with it.

"Where do you guys keep _coming from_?" Peter asked to himself while trying to get away from Scorpion's tale. He had to find out where all these villains were coming from and to shut it down.

"You can't stop us, webhead!" Scorpion screamed out while grabbing Peter with his tail.

"Yikes! Get off!" Peter yelled as he webbed Scorpion in the face and freed himself from him.

"Get back here, you freak!" Scorpion screamed out in rage as he began to chase Peter down the street.

"Sheesh, I think that guy was the "spy" Jonah sent to follow me. Great…" Peter said sarcastically and disappointed even Jonah would stoop this low. All that talk about how much Spidey is a "menace" to society and he goes and makes a villain for him to fight. "Hey, ugly! Over here!" Peter exclaimed, taunting Scorpion and hoping to take him down quickly.

"Nice try! I ain't following for that. I'll just take "care" of some of these people!" Scorpion screamed out with an evil smile as he tried to kill some people next to him. Peter rushed to stop him, but he was too far away, and it looked like Scorpion was about to going on a killing spree before he was shot down with a laser gun.

"Not on my watch." Sable said after she shot down Scorpion with her gun by time for the people he was trying to kill to escape.

"Sable! Oh am I glad to see you!" Peter said in relief as he made his way to here.

"Likewise, Spider-Man, but who is _this_?" Sable asked as Scorpion was getting back up.

"Just the latest jerk sent to try and stop yours truly." Peter said in disgust while looking at the Scorpion who was back on his feet.

"Bah! No one said anything about two freaks! I'm out of here!" Scorpion screamed out as he used his tale to pick up a car next to him and threw it at Peter and Sable to buy time for him to escape.

Peter quickly grabbed Sable and webbed them both to safety before the car could hit them. After they made it safety, Scorpion was nowhere to be found.

"Thanks." Sable said in gratitude.

"No, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up when you did." Peter said, glad to have friends like Sable now.

"Really, don't mention it. Who was this latest supervillain?" Sable asked, quickly changing the subject as she felt plenty of guilt from the past.

"Heh, just another jerk. Though this time, I think he may have been hired by a certain newspaper man." Peter said, upset and angry Jonah would go as low as this.

"What do you think we should do?" Sable asked, wanting to know what should be done about this.

"Unless we get proof, nothing. I think we should find out who is "creating" these supervillains and shut them down. But until then, just keep your guard up. I'm sure we haven't seen the last of ole' Scorpion.

"Alright, we'll be in touch. See you soon." Sable said, as Peter was getting ready to go home.

"Will do. Have a goodnight, Sable." Peter said to Sable and swung away.

"You too, Spider-Man." Sable said as she watched her _friend_ head out.

* * *

"I'm back, Aunt May! With five minutes to spare!" Peter said as he came in to their house.

"Hi, Peter." May said while watching TV.

"And I brought doughnuts!" Peter exclaimed while handing the box of doughnuts to his aunt.

"Oh thanks, Peter! Sorry you and your friends haven't been getting along lately." May said sadly while looking at Peter.

"It's okay. I've actually made some new ones." Peter said with a smile while thinking of Sable, Cat, and Marko.

"That's nice! Maybe I can meet them sometime?" May asked, happy Peter had _new friends_.

"Maybe." Peter said to May, though in reality, probably not, unfortunately.

"That's good! Thanks for the doughnuts! I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight!" May said as she walked up to her bedroom.

"Night Aunt May!" Peter said as he watched her go up the stairs to her room.

Now he would call MJ and watch a little TV for he went to bed himself. Despite all the crazies out there, things were looking up. Maybe Spidey could _talk_ to Jonah soon about his involvement with his pal Scorpion? That will be a fun talk for sure.

* * *

"So, another_ player_ has been added to the chessboard." Mr. Roman said with an evil smile while reading his latest report from his allies in New York about Scorpion. Soon he will return, and the Goblin will _rise again_ and squash the Spider-Man.

* * *

**Hope all like that one! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, or what it be about, but I will try to update faster than last time! **


	6. More Than A Weapon Part 6

**Hey! I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I just kinda forget about this and was busy, but I'm back now!**

**This chapter has some more Spider-Man and Silver Sable bonding and the return of one of Spidey's worst enemies.**

**Hope everyone likes it well enough.**

* * *

"_At last_. You have returned _to me_," Eddie Brock said while sitting in cell at the sight of _it _back. "Now for _Peter_!" Venom screamed out as he broke out of his cell and the prison.

* * *

"Leaving so, Pete?" Harry mockingly asked to Peter as they were leaving the school.

"School's over for the day, Harry," Peter said rolling his eyes as he headed for the exit.

"Ah, isn't that _convenient_?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"What are you trying to say, Harry?" Peter asked as he stopped and turned around to face him.

"I'm saying is you're never around for anyone! Not Gwen. Not Liz. _Not me_," Harry said with disgust while locking eyes with Peter.

"I've made a lot of mistakes and I'm sorry, Harry," Peter said while walking out the door with Harry right behind him.

"Don't worry. Mary Jane will see it _soon enough_," Harry sadistically said which caused Peter to turn around in anger only to see Harry _gone_.

* * *

"Great. Harry is losing it and given time, he'll be Gobby. Jr at this rate," Peter said to himself, sighing while patrolling around the city. "Maybe Harry's right. I've let a lot of people down. Uncle Ben knows that better than anyone," Peter said in sad and disappointed tone.

As Peter continued to swing around the city, he noticed Silver Sable sitting down on a rooftop watching the sun go down and came over to sit next to her.

"Hey, Sable! Funny seeing you without a supervillain to stop," Peter said with small chuckle and hoped he didn't just jinx it.

"Hey, Spider-Man! Just sitting here watching the sun go down. It's what I used to do with my mo…I mean before I went down the wrong path," Sable said while looking down in shame.

"Hey, you've proven yourself a _hero_ lots of time since we met on civil terms," Peter said trying to cheer his friend up.

"Thank you. How have you been lately?" Sable asked concerned for her friend and grateful for his faith in her.

Peter sighed and said, "Could be better. My former best friend hates my guts. He says I've let him and everyone else I care about _down_."

"If that is what he believes, then fine, but I know the _truth _and you have not only been there for _me_, but our new _friends_ too," Sable said trying to lift his spirits.

"Thanks. It's just I can't help but feel he's _right_," Peter said sadly. "You ever lose someone you cared about because of _you_?" Peter asked while Sable looked visibly upset.

"Ye…yes. My mother. She tried to get out and away from my father and tried to take me with her. My father caught us and he killed my mother," Sable explained while trying not to break down. "I…I told myself what my father did was _right_ for years, but I eventually wised up and realized I lost the one person that actually _cared _about me," Sable said with some tears coming down myself.

"Your mother wasn't the only one that _did_," Peter said while placing his hand on her right shoulder.

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have a friend as good as _you_," Sable said with a smile.

"I'm just glad I was able to help you when I _did,_" Peter said smiling underneath his mask. "I lost my uncle because I was more concerned with using my new powers to make some money. If I had just listened to him, than he would still be alive today," Peter told her while shaking his head in disappoint to himself.

"Don't blame yourself. Your uncle would be proud of what you've become," Sable said smiling while Peter thanked her for her kind words.

"I sure hope he would, Sable. And I know your mother would be proud of you for doing what's right _too_," Peter said to Sable who again looked touched by her friend's thoughtful words.

"Ah, you got a new "friend", "bro"!" Venom mockingly exclaimed as he used his web to pull them both on the roof.

"Hold on!" Peter screamed to Sable as he got caught her and swung her to the top of another building.

"Who's that?!" Sable asked while trying to get a lock on Venom with her blaster rifle.

"That's someone who should be locked up!" Peter told her while shooting Venom with his web shooters.

"C'mon, you do better than that, "bro"!" Venom sarcastically said as he grabbed and threw Peter into a wall on a building.

"Spider-Man!" Sable exclaimed, concerned for her friend and not wanting to lose someone else.

"Time for you to join him," Venom said in a menacing tone as he used a web to pull her blaster rifle away and then used a web to pull her over and grabbed her by the neck.

"Sable!" Peter shouted out in a panicking voice.

"Give up, "bro", or _we_ crack her neck," Venom threatened while closing his hand tighter around Sable's neck.

"Don't listen to him!" Sable screamed out, pleading for Peter not to surrender to him.

"Let her go," Peter said while trying to find a way to save his friend.

"You know the terms, "bro"," Venom said while holding Sable off the roof and threatening to drop her if Peter didn't give up.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I just want to give you some "sound" advice," Peter said while looking at Sable who picked up on what he meant and managed to reach a sound bang grenade on her belt and threw it at Venom's feet.

Venom was confused on what Peter meant until Sable threw the grenade at his feet which caused him to grab his head in pain and Sable started to fall before Peter quickly caught her and then they attacked Venom and knocked him off the roof. When they went down to get him, he disappeared.

"Great. I can tell you from experience _he'll be back_," Peter said sighing.

"We'll be ready. Who was that?" Sable asked to Peter who just shook his head.

"One of those people I let down," Peter said while Sable disagreed.

"Whatever his problems were, it's not your fault. Maybe he still listen to reason like I did and Felecia and Marko. Don't give up," Sable said smiling.

"Thanks, Sable. I hope you're right. I'll see you soon. Goodnight," Peter said to her while swinging away.

"Goodnight, Spider-Man," Sable said to herself while watching him swing away.

* * *

"Yes, sir. The alien life form was delivered back to Mr. Brock and now he will be able to join us," Miles said on the phone to his boss.

"Good. Continue your experiments, doctor. And Mr. Kasady should be released soon. Have the other alien life form ready," said the voice of Miles' boss as they were building an army large enough to take down Spider-Man and his friends _once and for all_.

* * *

**Hope everyone thought that was well enough. I'll try to have a new chapter up as soon as soon as I can.**

**On a side note, does anyone else hope that Disney brings this show back on Disney+?**


End file.
